Prohibido
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: ¿Las reglas se hicieron para romperse? No. Kakashi/Naruto


Cuando se convirtió en jounnin y le dijeron que estaría a cargo de un equipo de gennins Kakashi supo que eso iba para mal.

Tuvo varios equipos, los cuales no pasaban del segundo día con el, el día de la prueba.

Hasta que llego el equipo 7.

La primera impresión fue bastante desconcertante, una pelirosa caprichuda, un pelinegro soberbio y un rubio escandaloso.

Lo primero que pensó es que pasaría otro año siendo un jounnin de los mejores, yendo a misiones peligrosas y leyendo el icha icha cada que podía. Un solitario y peligroso ninja.

Oh, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sasuke ofreciéndole comida a Naruto, y Sakura diciendo que mejor tomara la de ella.

Bien, ninguna de las tres cosas cambio. Seguía siendo un excelente jounnin. Iba a misiones peligrosas disfrazadas de bobadas y sin duda alguna leía el icha icha cada que podía.

Cambio lo del solitario, pero para bien, por supuesto.

Todo había cambiado para bien.

"_Manual del Sensei"_

Recitaba con letras doradas sobre fondo negro el libro que le había entregado el hokage a toda una generación de jounnins.

Esa noche quito el icha icha de su buró y lo reemplazo por el manual, el cual leyó en solo una noche.

El índice mostraba los típicos temas: misiones, rangos, batallas, examenes…

Pero hubo un tema que le llamo la atención, las reglas.

_Reglas:_

_1) Debe de enseñar, practicar e infundir en sus alumnos el trabajo en equipo, sin el, su equipo no cumplirá satisfactoriamente ninguna de las misiones llevadas a cabo._

Eh de ahí de donde saco el examen que solo un equipo en toda su historia como jounnin pudo aprobar.

Kakashi podía enorgullecerse del trabajo en equipo que sus alumnos llevaban, Sasuke y

Naruto eran hermanos, rivales y mejores amigos. Sakura, bueno, sin duda no se separaría de Sasuke y tenía un especial afecto hacia Naruto, que no descubrió sino varios años después.

_2) Primero su vida antes que la de los alumnos, y antes que eso, la misión._

Se le hizo algo ridículo que lo mencionaran, siendo mas que obvio. El era de aquellos que obedecían las reglas, pero "olvidaba" algunas de vez en cuando.

Como aquella vez en el país del viento, cuando un clan de ninjas obsesionados con obtener el collar del señor feudal-y los contrataron para proteger dicho collar-, uno de los miembros estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida del rubio después de que este cayera inconciente, dejo a Sakura cuidando el dorado objeto y venció al ninja.

Claro, robaron el collar.

El hokage le había reprendido y días después descubrieron que el collar era falso y el verdadero la hija del señor feudal se lo había dado a Naruto para que su padre no tuviera que vivir escondido nunca más por temor a la familia.

Aun así, la misión fue fallida.

_3) Enseñar a sus alumnos no solo técnicas, también valores y enseñanzas duraderas._

Aquellas eran las tres primeras, de una larga lista de mas de dos paginas, y Kakashi solo pudo suspirar mientras el sol le acariciaba el cuerpo, tendido entre el verde pasto de un claro a las afueras de Konoha, la cascada a su lado-donde alguna vez enseño a

Naruto- era el único sonido que su mente alborotada necesitaba en ese momento.

Solo llevaba tres reglas, y en todas había fallado.

Con el trabajo en equipo, bueno, era bastante obvio, Sasuke se había ido sin importarle ellos, que pasaría. Solo por venganza y celos, celos de que el rubio fuera mas fuerte que el.

Su vida antes que la de los alumnos, lo había hecho. Pero eso de "_y antes que eso, la misión." _Bueno, eran contadas las veces que habían fallado una misión y la mayoría de esas veces era por que preferían protegerse unos a otros que cumplir la misión.

¿Valores? La amistad era un valor, la solidaridad, el compromiso. Esa parte la había cumplido. ¿Las enseñanzas duraderas? Tal vez había una que otra frase o acción que quedaría grabada en la cabeza de sus alumnos, pero también había lecciones que el equipo 7 no tragaba.

Como cuando le dijo a Sasuke: "Irte no es la solución, la venganza tampoco."

Y eso, gracias, había quedado en el olvido.

La lista seguía y seguía.

De hecho no recordaba una sola regla que no hubieran roto.

Ni una sola y sin embargo eran el mejor equipo de Konoha.

Sai era un ex ambu raíz extremadamente calificado.

Sakura era la mejor doctora de la aldea además de poseer una increíble e incomparable fuerza.

Naruto, bueno, era Naruto. El ninja numero uno de toda Konoha. Y el único ninja en el mundo capaz de superar a Jiraya y al cuarto Hokage. Sin duda alguna el proximo hokage de la hoja.

Y aunque Sasuke ya no formaba parte del equipo, era también extremadamente poderoso.

Estaba orgulloso de su equipo.

Pero cada que miraba tres cabezas de color totalmente diferentes-rosa, amarillo y negro- acercarse a el con una cara sonriente (a veces, claro) se recriminaba mentalmente por no haber cumplido con ninguna de las reglas de un sensei.

Ni siquiera con la más importante de todas.

Tan importante que no venia en el libro.

Tan importante que todos y cada uno de los jounnins de la aldea la tenían grabada con sangre (metafóricamente hablando) en el subconsciente, hipotálamo, cerebelo y cada parte del cerebro.

_Nunca, nunca, te enamores de un pupilo._

E incluso en esa regla había fallado.

Y todo por culpa del Uzumaki.


End file.
